This invention relates to curable materials such as concrete and items formed from curable materials, such as buildings, walls, floors, etc. This invention also relates to form liners that are used to form the curable materials, and methods of making and forming the curable materials.
In the last several decades, the concrete industry has been advantaged by using form liners as a method of imprinting textures into concrete structures. Concrete walls created using such form liners can include three-dimensional texturing and decorative patterns. Some concrete walls are able to simulate the look of a traditional masonry structure, such as brick and mortar, rock and mortar, etc.
Some wall structures use insert objects, such as thin brick objects, that become cast into the curable materials.
U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/047128 and 12/706633 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,852,724 disclose examples of form liner systems, and are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
There remains a need for systems and methods capable of producing cured materials that are more desirable and visually appealing than prior systems and methods.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.